Campfire Secrets
by Coolaaron88
Summary: Mike, a graduating High School Senior, goes back to the band camp he has been attending for the past 3 years for one last time hoping to find memories and love.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

It was the warm summer of 2008 when I would make my last journey to Band Camp. For the last three years, I had attended Pearl Hills annual Band Camp and each year I had many new friends and memories at the end of the summer. School at Northside High was finally out for the year and for me high school was over for good. Our band teacher Mr. Stevenson knew the people who owned the camp and they allowed graduating seniors to come back one final time. It was almost like one last look at all of the memories we had made. What I had cherished about band camp was not the camp itself but the friendships that were made. The camp each year had a huge turn out and students from any walk of band life would show up. Each summer I had the chance to meet new people and since it was my last trip, I wanted something to happen that would last forever. This summer I wanted to meet "her."

**Chapter 1**

The bus woke me from my gentle slumber as the bus made its bumpy ride up to the Pearl Hills mountain camp. Many familiar faces surrounded me; they were my friends. One of my many friends was Josh a very smart and unique guy who was always trying to figure something out.

"It seems like we've been on this bus for hours," Josh said exhausted, "Do you know when we will be arriving?"

"No sorry I don't," I replied. Still after all these years, he did not know that the trip to Pearl Hills was a long one. He dosed off again. Next was my friend Heidi who was always listening to my problems even when I knew she did not want to hear them. She was behind me.

"Hey Heidi," I said, "What are you doing now, writing again?"

She was always writing something; I think it was just a way to let off stress even though she actually did it quite well.

"Yes if you must know I am writing. I have to do something to pass the time on this bus ride you know."

"I know, I know." She then tuned me out and went back to the world of words.

After two more hours of riding in the bus, we finally arrived at Pearl Hills and it was just as I remembered. Pine trees as far as the eye could see. Old Dendron Lake glimmering from the afternoon sun and the huge bonfire area near the flagpole. In addition, the camp was 'gender aware' so boys and girls were split up. The girl cabins were over by Dendron Lake and the boy cabins were located near the Summit of Pearl Hills. Heidi, Josh, and I got off the bus and grabbed our bags and respective instruments.

"Well Heidi, Josh and I will be going to our cabin to get our things settled. We will meet you at the Mess Hall at six o' clock for dinner okay?"

"Okay don't get lost," she said, "This forest has a history of playing tricks on people."

"We won't because we know better." Josh and I said our goodbyes to Heidi and made the trek up to the boy's cabin. When we arrived, other band members were arriving as well and the camp advisors had left some snacks for all the boys in each cabin. The cabin was designed in this way. The cabin had four separate rooms two on each side of the cabin. Each room had eight beds and in the central cabin, there was a fireplace and two couches. Josh and I set our stuff down in cabin one and rested.

"Hey Mike," Josh said, "It's nice to be back at camp. There are so many memories here. Remember that time we got lost in the forest looking for the Hidden Cove with the waterfall. They had to send a rescue crew to come find us. We were so young when last we came."

"Yeah I remember and I also remember the time you tried to sneak over to the girl cabins and they kidnapped you. It took all my wit and cunning to rescue you." I laughed at myself

"Well Mike I remember and I have no regrets even though the cabin master had a long talk with me about it. He told me about guys and our crazy hormones; about how we just can't control them."

"Yeah I know right," I replied. "Hey it's almost six o' clock and I'm really hungry. Let us meet up with Heidi and head towards the Mess Hall."

"Okay let's go."

Josh and I then proceed to find Heidi and then we all headed toward the Mess Hall. The stars had started to appear in the sky, as the afternoon sun was almost completely set. The Mess hall was filling up fast so we wanted to get a good seat at one of the five tables. We found a table and sat down. The room was buzzing with excitement as the aroma of barbeque and honey filled the air.

After all of the campers had entered the hall the Camp Coordinator stepped up on the stage. His name was Mr. Taylor and he was happy to see the veterans of the camp as well as the newcomers.

"Welcome campers to Pearl Hills Band Camp. It is nice to see some new faces." The crowd fell silent. "I hope all of you have fun over the next two months. We here at Pearl Hills will try to make your stay an enjoyable one. Over the next week, the activities will be toward meeting new people and branching out from your peer groups. Today is Monday, tomorrow will be a barbeque, and on Thursday, there will be a battle of the sexes competition. I hope you enjoy the feast we have prepared. Please have a safe rest of the evening." With that, he left.

"It's nice to see Mr. Taylor again;" I said, "he has gotten older or maybe it's just the look of his skin from being out in all this sun."

"Yeah but still what do you think will happen this summer?" Heidi replied.

"I don't know but I promised myself I wanted something exciting to happen."

"Exciting huh," Josh chimed in, "isn't being with us enough 'excitement' for you."

"Its not that Josh it's just that I want something to happen this summer that I can remember forever or at least through college."

Heidi replied, "Um hello we are in band, don't you remember how life was at Northside, we had so much drama that we could have sold tickets to a show."

"She's right you know Mike," Josh added, "If you thought drama back at high school was crazy just imagine here at camp, a band camp. Welcome to the soap opera."

I understood what Josh and Heidi were saying, I understood what craziness could occur here over the next two months, but I was ready to take it with open arms. Josh and I said our good byes to Heidi and went back to our cabins. We brushed our teeth and then went to our bunks. I did not know what the next day would bring but I was ready to face it. I was still waiting for "her."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Early next morning I woke up. All of the other people in my cabin were still in a deep sleep. Josh was still sleeping but that didn't surprise me, he needed his sleep. I decided to go to Dendron Lake because something about it in the twilight hour was relaxing. It took me about twenty minutes actually to arrive at the lake. The water stood motionless and the mountain backdrop added serenity to the area. As I was sitting down by the waterside, another figure emerged from the shadow-engulfed corner of the lake. They came over to me and sat down.

"Hi, wonderful day were having huh," they said to me. They had blonde hair and brown eyes, they also had a cheerful disposition, and they looked like they didn't mind engaging others in conversation.

"Hello," I replied, "it's nice to meet you. What brings you to the lake at this early hour?"

"I came out here just to clear my mind; nothing else makes me feel at peace but this beautiful lake. By the way I didn't introduce myself my name is Cory."

"Very nice to meet you Cory, my name is Mike. I guess we had the same idea. Nothing in the world can compare to the beauty and the serenity of this lake. If I didn't know any better I would guess that this was another wonder God had created."

"I would agree with you," he said softly. We sat there in silence as we thought about our reasons for being there, my reason being the hope of something big to happen soon.

"This lake means a lot to me," Cory said, "I spent a lot of my time here last summer."

"What for," I wanted to know.

"This lake was actually where I met her. This lake is where I found first love. Her name was Jenny, a trumpet player just like me. It was a cold summer evening right after a band clinic. I came out here to clear my head. Jenny came out here to view the lake as well just as you are right now. It was like love as first sight; we both didn't know what to say. Shortly after that, we found ourselves in a relationship. At the end of the summer, we left each other and then fell out of contact. The relationship ended because I never heard from her. I never understood why she never emailed or called me. This lake means so much to me. Coming back here in the morning is just a reminder to what I had and lost." I felt bad for Cory. Most people come to camp and make friends or learn something new but Cory fell in love. He felt something wonderful and in such a short time lost it.

"Thanks for telling me Cory. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"It's alright; I also come to this lake because I believe that one day she will return." Cory had the same feeling I had; that same feeling that he would find 'her'. We both had the same mission.

"Would you look at that, we've been here so long that the twilight hour has disappeared. We should really head to breakfast. I have a feeling that you are just as hungry as I am."

"You have read my mind," Cory replied.

We both stood up and we walked back to the cabins before we went to the mess hall. He told me that he stayed in our same cabin but was in a different room. I woke Josh up and told him that we would head to breakfast early. He got dressed and I introduced him to Cory. We all then went to the mess hall. This camp never failed to please. The breakfast buffet was wonderful. We all took a plate and stood in line. Other campers were smart and came to breakfast early too. We all found a table and sat down. As always, Josh had some questions.

"So Cory," Josh said, "how long have you been attending Pearl Hills?"

"Since last summer; I've enjoyed being here. It's been a wonderful experience. I had the pleasure of running into your friend over by the lake; seemed like we had the same idea."

"I see Mike does that sometimes if not all the time. He has always loved self reflection."

I smiled because I knew it was true. It wasn't soon after we had arrived at the mess hall that Heidi arrived. She needed her beauty sleep and after she entered, she got her food and joined us at the table.

"Good morning Mike and Josh," she noticed Cory at the table and introduced herself. "Hello, my name is Heidi it's nice to meet you—"

"Cory,"

"Cory, that's a very nice name," she replied. The breakfast was very good but it was a time to get to know each other. Heidi told Cory about her love of writing and the fact she played flute. Cory told her in kind about the fact he was a trumpet player and the fact the camp meant a lot to him. Josh did that same and told Cory he too was a flute player. It seemed like making friends at camp was an easy task. I also told Cory something I hadn't at the lake. I told him that I was a baritone player and that this summer I had hoped to find 'her'. We finished breakfast and we all went to our section clinics. It was around noon when they were complete. We had a lot of down time so we decided to do some exploring. Josh and I managed to find the Hidden Cove; the place we found ourselves lost trying to find last summer. We had a wonderful time exploring that area. Several hours had passed since we had arrived and the band barbeque was tonight. Cory, Josh, and I said our good byes to Heidi and went our separate ways to prepare for the barbeque.

Around eight o' clock people started to trickle in near the mess hall. The camp counselors had set up a campfire near the entrance of the camp. Nighttime was always a wonderful time up in the mountains because you could see the stars, something you couldn't see in the city. There was music and the food was amazing. Heidi managed to find us among all of the other campers. We all enjoyed ourselves and after about thirty minutes of festivities decided it was cold. Nights on Pearl Hill were chilly and even after dressing appropriately it didn't matter. The four of us decided to go sit around the campfire. The campfire held more than just a comfortable glow but it was a wonderful place to meet new people. I had made several friends in this very spot because we had the same idea in common; we were both cold. It wasn't hard to start a conversation around the campfire and that is what I intended to do. It was in the moonlight that I finally saw 'her'. She had a smile that cut through the night like a knife. The lambent flames casted mahogany shade upon her long hair and her eyes were alive with their auburn glow. She sat down on the seat next to me. My heart nearly skipped a beat but I mustered up the courage to say hi.

"Hello," I said sheepishly, "I know this is random but what other way could I find to talk to you."

"Its okay randomness is a part of life. It's very nice to meet you; my name is Lizzy."

In that small moment of campfire glow, I knew her name. I didn't know what conversations would entail afterwards but I knew deep down that our friendship would grow immensely.

"Its nice to meet you Lizzy my name is Mike. What brings you around this campfire?" I almost recoiled because I had asked such an obvious question and was expecting a sarcastic return.

"Well last time I checked it was pretty cold on the mountainside so I decided to come over and attempt to get warm. That isn't a problem is it?"

"No not at all, just my feeble attempt at making conversation. If you don't mind telling me what is your story with Pearl Hills." She took in a deep breath and then began.

"This is my first time attending Pearl Hills. My parents thought it would be a good experience for me. I was hesitant to go at first but thought what could be the harm in going." She had no problem talking to me but then again maybe this was how she was with everyone.

"My life hasn't been overwhelmingly a disaster but it had its low shifts. I've been victim to losing a loved one at a young age. My love life has been its own rollercoaster and I've been waiting for the day that someone would come along and actually treat me like I was their equal. Lately I've felt a little lucky in the sense that maybe here at this camp I would find someone."

"You never know only time will tell that fate I suppose." It was an obvious answer but it was still a true answer.

"Thanks for that sentiment. By the way what instrument do you play?"

"I play the baritone; I'm a low brass guy."

"Oh really you're the first I've met that has played a low brass instrument. Being in a room with a bunch of girls, you get flute, clarinet, or trumpet. I play flute just so you know."

"Its okay, you would be the third person I know who plays flute. I have a friend named Josh who plays flute." She looked surprised that I had said that.

"A male flute player those are few and far between."

"Maybe so but there is no harm in it, diversity is what this world is about."

"That is true Mike and I believe that we will get along just fine," she said happily. With one conversation I had sealed a deal that in time would pay off. We talk for a little bit longer and then we said our good byes.

"It was nice talking to you Mike, hopefully I'll see you around sometime," she said tiredly.

"I hope so too Lizzy, you sound tired maybe you should turn in early."

"That is what I plan to do. Have a wonderful rest of the night." With that, she stood up and started her walk to the girl's cabin; she then disappeared in the darkness of the mountain. Heidi, Josh, and Cory had watched my entire conversation and they were shaking their heads in disbelief. They came over by me and sat down.

"Before you guys say anything nothing happened between us. We were just talking to each other.

Cory chimed in, "I've seen that look before that's the same look I gave to Jenny before we fell in love. You like her don't you?"

"Yes I do like her," I shot back; "there is just something about her I can't deny."

Of course Josh would have something to say.

"Mike just don't be too quick to rush into anything. Remember this is band camp. We want to have a pleasant time here. Relationships account for over half of the problems teenagers have these days."

"Okay," I said, "And where did you obtain your data?"

"Made it up," he said playfully.

"I see," I laughed back. He had a point relationships did cause issues but my plan was to avoid the problems at all costs.

"I'll be ready to talk to you when this 'relationship' you want so badly sinks," Heidi answered. "Knowing you, you will have problems and I will be the one running everywhere to pick up the pieces."

"I'll be okay and as long as there are no other obstacles everything should work out." I said. Several hours had passed and the campfire that previously kept us warm had burned out. The barbeque was finally over. Other camper had started to head back to their cabins. Cory, Josh, and I said our good-byes to Heidi but before we left, Heidi had something to say.

"You know I think I've seen that girl before. I think she is in my cabin. There wouldn't be any harm in talking to her."

"I agree," I said. After that, we went our separate ways. Cory, Josh, and I went back to the cabin to fall asleep. Today I had accomplished a lot. I made a new friend who was on the same kind of mission I was trying to complete. I also finally met the girl that I wanted to get to know a little better. So much had happened the day after arriving at band camp. There was nothing that could disappoint me and I knew there was much more to come. The next big event was the battles of the sexes and for me it was just more of an opportunity to find out more about her, Lizzy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Thursday was finally here. Most of the boy's cabin was already up and getting ready for the competition. I woke up and found Josh was still asleep but Cory was gone. He had probably gone to the lake like he had previously. It wasn't soon after that I woke Josh up. Josh and I headed off to breakfast and about half an hour into eating Cory showed up.

"So how was the lake Cory? Was it clear as always?" He looked at me and smiled.

"Yes Mike it actually was but it was something I had to do but you know that."

"Yeah I know so are you ready for the competition today," I asked, "We can't lose to a bunch of girls."

Cory chimed in, "Yeah I know, but we can't underestimate them. We can't assume anything, I mean don't you think that they have been planning for this."

I replied, "Sure they have but I refuse to lose to them. If they win this thing they will have bragging rights for the rest of the summer and I don't want to hear every day that I lost to Heidi." Josh and Cory shook their head in agreement. We all knew that the events would be starting soon so we prepared to leave the mess hall.

"Hey Mike," Cory asked, "Do you know what this battle of the sexes competition is going to be like?"

"No but I know we are suppose to meet by the lake."

"Okay you guys ready to go?" Josh and I shook our heads in agreement and then we headed off to Dendron Lake. When we finally arrived, the lake was packed. Many eager participants were waiting for the events to begin. Mr. Taylor stood up on the makeshift stage and made an announcement.

"Welcome campers to the fifteenth annual Pearl Hills Battle of the Sexes. This competition is to see which gender can come out on top, mentally and physically. Today's competition will consist of four main events: Rocky Recharge, Aquatic Acrobatics, Need for Speed and the Knowledge Collage. In the first event, you will need to collect flags from the mountainside; blue for boys and red for girls. You will then give them to your team leader and meet back here at the lake for the second event. In the next event, one member from your team will have to swim across the lake looking for the golden ring, once the ring has been retrieved come back to the base camp for your respective gender for the third event. In this event strap on your tennis shoes because beginning at the starting line one member from your team must complete one entire lap around Dendron Lake. Once you have completed that lap, come back to base camp for your gender where we test your knowledge with the fourth and final event. In this final event, you will be asked five questions that could be on any topic. The top team of each gender will have to complete one mystery event. Now please everyone please create teams of four."

With that, I went to make a team. I knew that Cory and Josh would be on my team but we needed one more. I searched through the many boys and finally found someone. He was very tall for his age and he had dreadlocks. I tried to flag him down.

"Hello hey you look like you need a team, would you like to be on ours," I said.

"Sure," he replied.

"Cool we have our team of four and by the way what is your name?"

"Call me Wayne."

"Wayne sounds good," I replied. We all decided that I would be team leader. There were about twenty-five teams for the boys and roughly the same amount for the girls. Everyone gathered at the starting line ready to start. Mr. Taylor gave the signal.

"Ok everyone good luck play fair and play fun. On your marks…get set…Go."

With that, all the teams started the first event. Boys and girls split the mountainside in half looking for their respective flags. Josh knew the mountain very well not only because our camp was there but also because he had gotten lost so many times. It took about ten minutes to gather all of our flags.

"This is the last one," Josh said tiredly, "We need to hurry up we don't want to fall behind."

"I know, I know," I replied, "Who will be doing the next event?" I said out of breath as we raced back towards the base camp.

"I will do the next event," Cory yelled out, "I need all the training I can get if I want to be a navy seal. It's just a lake but it will have to do."

"Ok," I replied. I turned in our flags and Cory went to go get dressed for the lake. He came back in a flash.

"You ready Cory," I asked.

"I'm ready just waiting for the judge to give the go ahead." Cory then dived into the water like a man possessed. He covered over half of the lake in less than ten minutes. Other teams were looking for the golden ring too so he had to be quick. After another ten to twenty minutes of searching, he found the golden ring. He swam back to the shore with lightning fast speed.

"Ok," he said grasping for breath, "found it." He almost collapsed but he still had the strength to continue. We moved on to the next event after I turned in the golden ring. This was a test of speed and I was ready to move.

"Everyone is it ok if I do this next event," I asked. Everyone nodded in agreement. I then positioned myself near the starting line and started running when the judge said 'go'. I started sprinting but knew I would tire quickly so I slowed down to a faster jog. It took me about five minutes to run the mile or so distance around the lake. As I was running, another boy passed me and took the lead. I refused to lose to another team; I dug in deep and sprinted as fast as I could to the finish line. In those few seconds, my face grew numb the pain I felt throbbing in my legs disappeared. All I could focus on was the finish line that was moments away. I surpassed my opponent. I crossed the finish line first and afterwards fell flat on my face. I was fatigued from running and the pain I should have felt wasn't bothering me. I was happy to know that I had finished even though my whole body was numb. My teammates watched several opponents cross the finish line and head towards the final event.

"Mike," Josh yelled, "We don't have much time we need to finish this race."

"I know," I couldn't feel anything in my body, "I'll catch up with you guys you have to leave now." Wayne was going to lead us to victory.

"I'll do the last event guys, it's only fair," he exclaimed. I managed to muster up the energy to meet my team at the Knowledge Collage area. The teacher there had five questions ready for us.

"Ok here are the rules. You have to answer five separate questions correctly. If you answer one of the questions incorrectly, you will have to start all over again. Your category is African American History." I was ecstatic to hear this. Even though I barely had enough energy to walk, I was happy that the potpourri subject was this. Wayne being African American was certainly to our advantage I just hoped he could answer all of the questions correctly.

"Who was the author of the famous speech "I Have a Dream?"

"That would be Dr. Martin Luther King."

"Correct here is your next question." The rest of the question went by with ease. We were the first team of three other male teams to finish and in kind, three female teams had finished the event as well. Mr. Taylor was about to make an announcement.

"Everyone please come back to base camp," he yelled on his megaphone, "We have our winners of this competition. It took about twenty minutes for everyone to return.

"Thank you to everyone who participated in this neck in neck event. We have two teams that have successfully completed all the trials. On the boys team we have Mike, Josh, Cory, and Wayne. On the girls team we have Heidi, Lizzy, Michelle, and Sarah." The crowd went wild for the two final teams. I then realized that my final opponent in this winner take all struggle was my friend Heidi and my crush Lizzy and two other girls. I was in total disbelief but my team and I was ready for the challenge.

"Ok," Mr. Taylor announced, "Will the two teams please come forward?" My team came face to face with my opponent. They had a determined look in their eye and I refused to let them take victory away.

"Congratulations on making it this far but there can only be one. The mystery event is this. One member from each team must find one of the many pearls from which this mountain was named. The pearls can be found near the summit of the mountain. Each team member will take a shovel and begin the hunt. Please select your team members."

Cory responded, "From our team we select Mike."

Heidi responded, "From our team we select Lizzy." I was going up against Lizzy, the one I wanted to get to know better but who knew it would be in a moment like this. We picked up our shovel and stationed ourselves at the starting area.

"Well if it isn't Mike from the campfire," she said smugly. I could see that she had a determination burning inside her. She wanted to win this more than I wanted to.

"Participants please take your positions at the starting line," Mr. Taylor announced.

"Promise you won't cry when you lose to a bunch of girls," Lizzy asked.

"Promise you won't give me a hard time when I kick your butt," I replied. The signal was given and we were both off scaling the mountainside. I knew the area around the mountain pretty well but was unaware that pearls were beneath the soil. I had an advantage over Lizzy given the fact that not only had I been attending camp longer but also my cabin was located near the summit. I spent over thirty minutes looking, digging, searching, thinking about the fact that I could lose to Lizzy and I'd live to regret it. Near the top of the summit, I struck a trove of pearls. They were small but met the requirement. I grabbed a handful and raced back to the finish line.

"Ha, I did it, I beat Lizzy! What now—" I felt a peculiar feeling shoot down my spine and when I looked over my face was in horror. Lizzy was standing there next to me with a look that would demand respect from anyone. She dropped her handful of pearls on the ground in front of me with a satisfaction that couldn't be denied.

"We have a winner," Mr. Taylor exclaimed, "The winners of the fifteenth annual Pearl Hills Battle of the Sexes are the girls." The crowd went wild; well the girls did anyway. I was in shock that Lizzy had won but I wasn't going to be a sore loser so I decided to say congratulations.

"Good Job Lizzy, looks like the better man won."

"You mean the better woman," Lizzy replied. All she could do was smile. The awards ceremony took place afterwards. The girls received the coveted Battle of the Sexes trophy which all the girls couldn't stop talking about. Josh, Wayne, and I attended to congratulate the girls but Cory had disappeared. I guess he took losing harder than most people did. Later that night Josh, Wayne, and I had returned to our cabins. Everyone else had gone to sleep but Cory still hadn't returned so I went looking for him. It didn't take long at all to figure out where he was. He was sitting beneath one of the many trees watching the moonlit lake.

"Hey Cory," I asked, "Are you ok?"

Cory replied, "Yeah I'm fine I just had to clear my head. If you don't mind, I'd like to be alone."

"Sure it's no problem," I replied. I walked back to my cabin and after a few minutes fell asleep. Cory was still at the lake clearing his head when he saw another shadow casted on the lake by the moonlight.

"You were on the team that the girls beat today. I'm sorry about that devastating defeat,"

Cory looked at them and then turned away.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to rub it in, my name is Michelle, and I noticed you didn't show up to the award ceremony so I thought I'd come looking for you; not that this was my only reason but sometimes I can't sleep. Something about the moonlight relaxes me," she said apologetically.

Cory looked at her and instantly his eyes couldn't look away. Her brown hair in the moonlight gave it a gentle glow and her eyes her eyes of light blue auras lit up in the moonlight. He had to say something.

"It's nice to meet you Michelle, my name is Cory. What brings you out here at this late hour," he asked.

"I already told you already I couldn't sleep," she laughed a little.

"I'm sorry I wasn't listening but I'm here so feel free to talk to me."

"Thanks I will take you up on your offer," she replied. Like everything else at this camp people had a record of openly talking to people they barely knew. She told Cory her deal with Pearl Hills.

"I have been coming to Pearl Hills for the last three years. I was eager and excited to get away from my parents because even though they love me I feel they want me to live up to their own standards. I'm a straight 'A' student and a perfectionist at that. It's something that I can't really help but it's an image that my parents wanted me to fit. I'm sorry if it's too random coming out like this to you."

"Its ok I don't mind, I did the same with a friend I made the other day, my now friend Mike. You saw him today."

"Really, he was your team leader wasn't he?" She asked.

"Yes he was," he replied. Something about that moment had sparked a passion deep inside. All Cory could remember was his last summers visit to this lake and how this was the place he met Jenny. He had hoped for Jenny's return but somehow had filled that void with Michelle. He wanted to know her more but only time would tell that story.

"Well Michelle it's been a pleasure talking to you but I really should head back to my cabin."

"I understand, would you mind walking me back to mine," she asked.

"Sure it would be my pleasure." They walked back to the girl cabin, which wasn't very far away from where they originally were. They said their good-byes.

"Thanks Cory, thanks for listening to me I know I can lose myself sometimes," she said shyly.

"I don't mind, I hope to see you again sometime," he replied.

"And I you," she said. Something in the moment felt right and with the full moon in view they leaned in and kissed. Everything was forgotten in those few seconds. Cory's want for Jenny, Michelle's need to be accepted, the stress of day-to-day life was gone, if only for a while. They both drew away.

"Wow, Michelle said, "I didn't expect that to happen but it felt right."

"I agree and with that I will see you tomorrow." Michelle entered her cabin and disappeared into the darkness and as for Cory; he walked back to the boy cabin with a feeling of satisfaction. He may have lost today's earlier battle but he working on the bigger picture, the war.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Pearl Hills was more than just a mountain named for the jewels it held; it was a community. Even though it was a popular vacation spot, people who grew up here understood was real work ethic was. The one thing that attracted so many people was in fact the band camp. The town was founded by Daniel Pearl, a man who wanted nothing more than the community to work hard to achieve their goals. Pearl Hills thrived among the mountainside living in peace and harmony, although it wasn't the only town that started on the mountain. There was another town that was founded first, Diamond Hills. This town was located at the bottom of the mountain. This town was named for diamond-encrusted lake that this town was named for. Both towns were always in a feud; that is they always fought for tourists to visit. Like Pearl Hills Diamond Hills had a band camp too and every year they held a marching band competition to see which town had a better ensemble. Each band would spend two weeks preparing a marching show and then would perform it on the marching field made specifically for it, The D.P Hills Mountainside Field. This field was located equidistant between the two towns in the middle.

I woke up early Friday morning and decided to go out to the lake. I was the only one there but it didn't surprise me. I sat in silence and thought about that fact that I gone to sleep and never asked Cory about that happened last night. What had he done is this spot. What did he end up doing; was he all right. I decided to ask if he didn't tell me anyway. After being at the lake for almost an hour, I decided to head to breakfast by myself. I sat there alone thinking about my mission; whether or not it was worth it. I knew it was but was second-guessing myself.

"Hey Mike, you weren't planning on leaving already." I was getting ready to walk out the mess hall when I heard a voice called my name. I turned around; it was Lizzy.

"Hey Lizzy long time no see," I replied, "How have you been?"

"I've been well. You played a good game yesterday I can still picture your face when I dropped the pearls in front of you."

"Well I was shocked," I exclaimed. "I didn't expect you to win I mean this is your first time at this camp. I felt I had the advantage."

"Are you sure you aren't being the typical guy," she asked, "underestimating your opponent or in this case a girl."

"No, I'm just saying for you to beat me was unexpected. I'm man enough to admit when I've been beat even if it was by a girl."

"Well thank you for being able to admit that. I also wanted to tell you that your friend Heidi is an amazing person. She talked to me a few days ago and I noticed that she didn't care about the problems I had."

"That's Heidi she's my personal psychologist," I replied. We talked for about another twenty minutes and then I remembered there was something I had to do.

"Sorry to cut this short Lizzy but there some loose ends I have to tie up. We can continue later."

"Oh ok that's fine, I will see you later. By the way, word has been going around the camp that Mr. Taylor has an announcement to make. People have said to meet at the camp entrance at around noon."

"Thanks Lizzy, I'll keep that in mind." I then left the mess hall. I went back to my cabin to see if Cory and the others were there. Josh, Wayne, and Cory were sitting in the commons room on the sofa. I walked in at joined them.

"Hey everyone, how have you been," I asked.

"Fine," everyone replied. I saw Cory sitting on the couch, he looked ok, maybe happy even.

"Cory, how are you," I asked.

"I'm happier than I could have ever imagined. Last night at the lake I was feeling really disappointed about the loss. As I was sitting by the lake, I met this wonderful girl. At first, I was hesitant to talk to her but then we made contact and I just about forgot myself. She told me about herself and just like that, we were able to have a conversation. We weren't at the lake for too long but she asked me to walk her back to her cabin. When we got there, something came over me and we kissed. I can't believe we kissed but after everything I have experienced over the past school year, this occurrence felt right." I couldn't believe what I just heard. Cory had practically fallen in love with someone else. It made a vow to wait for Jenny, the girl that had broken his heart. The fact that they met by the lake couldn't have been more fortuitous. How would Jenny feel if she were here, how would Michelle feel if she knew the real story.

"I can't believe it Cory. I don't know what to say. What is her name?"

"Her name is Michelle and I want to find out more about her."

"Cory, are you sure its right to be doing this," I asked

"Yes I don't see any problem with it. Do you?"

"Yes there is a huge problem. Didn't you promise yourself that you would wait for Jenny to return? It seems like that's just a fading memory now that you seem to have developed feelings for Michelle, no offence to her or anything."

Cory replied, "I don't think Jenny will come back and anyway I know that I love her; its true love to me."

"Its true love now," I answered, "You just met her yesterday and if you forgot already you barely know anything about her."

"Where do you get off talking that way to me? I can love anyone I choose and if you forgot already, we kissed. That's more that you and whatever her name has done."

"Her name is Lizzy and I'm still trying to develop a friendship with her, not dive head first into a relationship."

"For your information we aren't in a relationship and I plan to get to know her just a well as you plan to get to know Lizzy." He was mad and furious at me. He had everyone right to be. I tore his head off because I felt he was being unfaithful to someone who could come back to camp. I tried to apologize.

"Listen Cory I'm sorry—"

"Save it," he exclaimed, "I thought you were a true friend and would be happy for me but I can see that you are just jealous. You are jealous that I found someone that maybe likes me for who I am." With that, he stood up and stormed out of the cabin. I would have gone after him but he wouldn't have listened. I felt bad for what I had said to him.

"I told you relationships cause drama," Josh added.

"I know Josh, I feel bad as it is."

"Give him some time to cool down, Wayne replied, "He should be okay later but with that note we have to go. We need to go to the camp entrance. It's almost noon."

"Ok everyone lets go." Wayne, Josh, and I left the cabin for the entrance. We wondered what Mr. Taylor had to say but most importantly, I wanted to make things right with Cory.

Everyone had arrived at the gate promptly. I stood with my friends as we awaited Mr. Taylor's announcement. After a few minutes, he stood up on stage and started speaking.

"Hello everyone, I wanted to say thank you for a wonderful week of events and fun. I have called you all here to day because I have two announcements to make. Many of you are unaware that Pearl Hills has a rival town, Diamond Hills, located at the bottom of this mountain. They had an identical band camp program to ours and every summer we have a marching band competition. The competition will be in two weeks so I will be handing out music to each respective section. Since today is Friday all next week, we will be having rehearsal. They will be long and enduring but being in music that is the sacrifice you all agree to. I want you to get a good night sleep for the next two weeks because I will be requiring all of your attention. The second announcement is that we have two new students joining our camp. Please give a warm welcome to Jenny Rose and Chris Rozzi." My heart stood still. What I had predicted to happen had occurred. Jenny had retuned to camp. This was going to make the drama-less summer I had hoped for jump out the window. How would Cory take this, was he even here listening.

"I hope you enjoy your weekend. Have a wonderful rest of the day." Mr. Taylor was finished and walked off stage. Later that night at the mess hall I saw Chris and Jenny they were sitting alone having dinner. I didn't say anything to them because I wanted to make sure it was the right time. After dinner I saw Jenny and Heidi talking and I stopped over by them to say hi. Afterward I decided to turn in early. I didn't know what conflict could arise is such a short time but know I had to deal with it, Cory had to deal with it and I hoped that when the weekend was over there wouldn't be a huge rift between Cory and I or Cory and Jenny.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Cory wasn't in his bed when I woke up. I thought maybe he didn't come back last night or maybe he had gone to the lake as he usually had. I went to the lake hoping to find Cory there, sitting beside the lake but he wasn't there. I started to worry. I looked everywhere the mess hall and campfire area, even the practice marching field. He was nowhere to be found. There was only one place I hadn't checked, the Hidden Cove. It took me about thirty minutes to get there but when I arrived, I saw Cory. He was sitting on a rock beside the waterfall.

"Cory," I yelled, "We need to talk."

"I don't want to talk to you. I have nothing to say."

"Come on Cory, I'm sorry. Why are you taking this so hard?"

"I'm not taking it hard. I don't feel like talking to people who aren't my friends."

"Cory, it honestly isn't that big of a deal—"

"Isn't that big of a deal," he replied, "You have no heart do you? Next, you'll tell me that Jenny has come back to camp." I hesitated but told him anyway.

"That's what I wanted to tell you Cory. Jenny is at camp, she returned."

"Out of all the low things you could possibly do at this moment you decide to say something to me like that?"

"I know you don't believe me but it's true. She's one of two new students to come to this camp."

"See now I know you're a liar, she isn't new she a "returning" member. I'm tired of your lies I'm leaving. Don't follow me." He got up and stormed back to camp. I tried to warn him about Jenny but he shut me out. I was afraid of what his reaction would be when he saw her. Only time would tell at this point. Later that night my friends and I found ourselves at the mess hall for dinner. Josh, Wayne, Lizzy, Heidi, and I sat at one of the five tables. Mikala and Cory sat at the other end. We watched them as they talked.

"So Mikala, I wanted to tell you something I've been thinking about for a while."

Mikala looked at him, "Oh really what is it?"

"I determined that deep down in my heart I truly love you. Ever since I met you beneath the moonlight you've done something to me I can't explain. Despite what my friend Mike thinks I truly am in love with you. I want to know if you would go out with me."

"Oh Cory, I feel the same way you do. I would love to be your girlfriend."

"Really I can't believe—" As he was talking to her, he turned his head and saw us looking at him. It wasn't us that made his face of bliss turn to shock. It was what he saw past us enter the mess hall. It was his long lost love Jenny. She had maroon eyes that matched her dark brown hair. She walked with a swagger that demanded attention and she had a smile the lit up the room. She surveyed the room and then spotted Cory. She walked over and sat down next to him.

"Long time no see baby," she said to him.

"Baby," Mikala exclaimed, "What do you mean Baby?"

"Mikala, could you give us some time alone please? Mikala was giving him the evil eye. "Please Mikala?"

"Sure Cory, you can have your time alone," she said as she got up and walked over to sit by me. Cory was still in shock to see Jenny next to him.

"Jenny, how did you, why did you. I'm speechless."

"I know Cory I can explain—"

"An explanation is in order. Why did you decide to come back? I thought you had disappeared out of my life." Jenny went to explain herself.

"After I left camp last summer I promised myself I would call you. My parents got a call to move to New York City so we moved. In the move I lost your phone number, I desperately wanted to call you but I couldn't. I lived in New York for about the last year but then was able to move back. I told my parents as soon as I returned that I wanted to go to Pearl Hills. So here I am Cory. Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Wow Jenny, what do you want me to say? You've been gone for year and now just want to resume as if nothing changed. You broke my heart and I had to find some way to move on. I vowed to wait for your return but I've fallen in love with another. That girl I sent away I just asked her out."

"Why would you do that Cory? We are still together; we are still a couple. No man dumps Jenny Rose!" She screamed franticly.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but I just did. We are through, over, finished, done."

"You haven't seen the last of me Cory. I will have you; no one else can ever have you!" She stood up and ran out of the mess hall. The whole mess hall looked at Cory. My entire table looked at Cory. There was an awkward pause in the commotion of the hall. After a few minutes, everyone resumed what they were doing. Cory then stood up and walked over to me; shocked and confused. Mikala was still in a daze and didn't know what to do.

"Mike, Mikala, I'm sorry for what just happened. Mike I apologize for believing you about Jenny. I should have listened to you. Mikala I'm sorry you had to witness my past relationship mess. Last summer I met a girl named Jenny and fell madly in love with her. I went out with her but at the end of the summer we both left and I stopped hearing from her. This summer I vowed to wait for her but alas, she didn't return in time. My heart fell for you Mikala and I honestly do care about you. Jenny's reappearance was unexpected and I told her that she and I were over. Please forgive my actions; please forgive my rudeness; please forgive me."

"I forgive you Cory, I said, "The person you need to convince is Mikala." He turned to Mikala trying to determine what he should say.

"Mikala, I hope you don't think any different of me. This was a just a piece of my past trying to live in the present."

"Its ok Cory, I forgive you." They stood up and hugged each other. "I love you Cory," she said.

"I love you too," he replied. "I don't want anything to ever come between us, although I have a feeling that I haven't seen the last of Jenny.

"I don't think any of us have," I replied. Cory and Mikala had made up and were finally going out. Jenny, crazy and deranged was still on the loose and I had patched up a friendship that was prepared to sink. I was still on my own personal quest for Lizzy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sunday was finally here and I had decided to spend most of the day with my guy friends. I met Cory, Josh, and Wayne at the camp entrance and decided to do some exploring. Meanwhile Lizzy was still feeling good about her victory over the guys. She decided to do some exploring of her own. She packed her bag full of supplies and water to go on a miniature hike. She finished packing and left her cabin. As she was preparing to leave the campgrounds, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Sorry to bother you but I'm new here. You wouldn't happen to know where the information station is." Lizzy turned around and looked at him.

"Yes I actually do. If you go back to the main entrance on your right side you will see a brown building you can't miss it," she replied.

"Thanks for telling me," he replied. "What's your name?'

"My name is Lizzy and you."

"My name is Chris, thanks for asking. Are you going camping?

"Hiking to be correct; Its Sunday I figure I'd do something relaxing. Hey I have an idea why don't you come with me.'

"Come with you? You sure its ok, I don't want to intrude."

"Of course it's ok Chris," she said.

"Ok let me pack some of my things." Chris went to his cabin to pack some things for the hike. Heidi had noticed this whole interaction and wondered who this guy was. She wondered what his intentions were because she cared about Lizzy's well being. She told herself she would bring it up later. Chris returned with a bag around his back.

"Well Lizzy please lead the way," he said smiling.

"It would be my pleasure," she replied. They left around noon and went roaming the mountains through dozens and dozens of pine trees. It wasn't an hour into the hike that Lizzy discovered a hidden area; Lizzy had discovered the Hidden Cove.

"Where are we," Chris asked

"I don't really know but it looks cool and it has a waterfall. I need to rest anyway. That ok with you?"

"Of course it is; I'm tired too." They both sat down in the shade of the trees watching the waterfall flow into the water below. The wind was blowing through the trees and the sunbeams were visible through the mountainside.

"So Chris, what brings you to camp," she asked.

"Well its no surprise that I love band right or I wouldn't be here. I wish I could have come at the beginning of the week but I had to tie up some loose ends with my family. I have a very busy life between paintball and firefighter training I feel like I have no free time. I bet you know what that's like." Lizzy kept smiling ear to ear. She had a genuine like of him. There was nothing he could do to make her angry.

"Yeah I'm always busy; I've had the bar set really high for me. There is a person who I've always wanted to be but I always find myself being the person that everyone else wants me to be. I figured that maybe I should focus more on myself and less on the expectations of my friends."

"I like the way you think Lizzy," Chris replied, "I know life can be hard but you find that one special person who you can tell all your secrets to."

"I think I've found who that is."

"What does that mean?"

"You'll figure it out soon enough. Anyways we should really be heading back to camp."

"Ok then you lead the way." Lizzy and Chris left the waterfall and hiked back to camp. It was now about five o' clock and dinner would be starting soon. When they arrived at camp Lizzy decided to show Chris the lake.

"Hey Chris, I want to show you something."

"Sure what is it?"

"Follow me." Lizzy lead him to Dendron Lake. The sun was almost all the way set and the reflection of the mountain backdrop could be seen in the water.

"Wow Lizzy, this is beautiful. When did you discover this?"

"One of my friends told me about it. When you look at it, it puts you in a peaceful state of mind."

"I can see that. You know you didn't judge me at all, even though I was just some random guy asking you for directions. You're the first person I've met here aside from Jenny."

"No offense to Jenny but she has a screw loose."

"She's missing more than a couple of screws, more like a hardware store." Lizzy laughed

"Wow, I'm glad I've have made your stay here more enjoyable."

"I'm glad that I was lost and ran into you." He said smiling

"Its no problem," She said smiling back. It was finally dinnertime and my friends and I had just retuned from our day of exploring. We walked into the mess hall looking for our girl friends. I found Heidi sitting alone; I thought I'd give her some company.

"Hey Heidi," I said, "What have you been doing all day? Did you hang out with Lizzy for some girl bonding time?"

"No, I actually didn't get to hang out with her although I did see her with some guy."

"Some guy?"

"Some guy. I didn't know what they were talking about but I'm very suspicious of what his intentions are."

"What did this guy look like?"

"He had dark short hair and light brown eyes like an oak tree. You could describe his eyes as kind of a golden color too."

"He had dark hair? Have you seen him here before?"

"No I haven't seen him before in my life."

"If you haven't seen him then there is a good chance that it's probably Chris.

"Oh the new kid that joined the other day."

"Yeah that's the one." My friends and I left the mess hall and went to go sit around the campfire. It was cooler than most nights and we decided to sit down and chat. Lizzy and Chris came from the direction of the lake and sat down on one of the logs.

"Hey everybody," Lizzy said, "I want to introduce you to my new friend Chris."

"It's nice to meet everyone," Chris announced. I looked at Chris and he seemed to be a nice guy.

"So Lizzy How was your day? Did you do anything interesting?" She looked at me with a funny look.

"Yes, I did. I went hiking and I also made a new friend as you can see. There is something about him that I just can't put my finger on. He has this genuine kindness to him. I'm just really liking the fact that he's here." Chris couldn't help but cast a smile.

"Well it's nice to know that you found someone you can talk to." After seeing what kind words Lizzy had to say about Chris, Heidi's suspicions were finally put to rest. Lizzy did like Chris. I could see it in her smile, although I had no real way to know for sure. I had other things to occupy my time. We had two weeks to prepare a marching show and from what I knew about band, getting there was never easy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The two-week countdown to the marching competition had finally begun. Mr. Taylor had wanted us up early and he meant it. We had an eight o'clock morning rehearsal that lasted until about one o' clock. We received our music when we arrived at the practice field. Our show for this summer was entitled _Mystic Ritual- Dawn of the Setting Sun_. For most of the six-hour rehearsal, we worked on fundamentals. Roll stepping, marching in time and learning how to move within a block. Mr. Taylor gave us some time to rest before the evening rehearsal started. My friends and I decided to hang out outside the boy's cabin. Lizzy was talking to Chris about why he decided to start playing paintball when Lizzy had to talk to Heidi.

"Hey Chris will you excuse me for a few minutes?'"

"Sure go right ahead," he replied.

"Heidi I need to talk to you." They both walked away from everyone else over by another cabin.

"So what's up Lizzy," she asked.

"I don't know what to do. I'm kind of in my own little dilemma."

"That's why I'm here you can tell me."

"Well the thing is I kinda have a crush on Chris."

"That quick didn't you just meet him yesterday?"

"No Heidi you don't understand. He's very sweet and he doesn't judge, I went hiking with him yesterday and I loved every minute of it."

"Well I don't really what to tell you. You are going to have to tell him at some point."

"I know that's the problem, I think Mike has a crush on me."

"Yeah I can tell. It's not hard to tell with Mike. I've known him for a very long time."

"Well I don't really feel the same for Mike; I don't want to hurt his feelings."

"Well Lizzy, in this love triangle someone is going to get hurt. There is nothing you can do about that."

"I know but Mike is a great friend. I just don't know what this will do to him." Heidi and Lizzy talked for a few more minutes and then rejoined everyone else. The evening rehearsal started promptly around five o' clock and the ensemble worked their hardest. Mystic Ritual was in three pieces: Morning Resurrection, Afternoon Sacrifice, and Nighttime Reflection. This show wasn't a walk in the park but Mr. Taylor's previous bands had been able to rise to the challenge and put on a terrific show. Evening rehearsal was over at eight o'clock and much of the ensemble was tired. I was exhausted but I still had the energy to relax. Josh, Wayne, Cory, Mikala, and I went to the mess hall for a snack. Lizzy and Chris came in about ten minutes after we had arrived. They sat on the opposite end of the table. I watched as I saw Chris and Lizzy laughing, smiling, progressing, I was happy for her and at the same time felt like what I wanted was slipping away ever so slowly. They looked in each other's eyes and were speechless. I got tired of watching them as tried to focus on something else. Jenny, looking tired and worn out, came over to our table and sat down. My friends were in total disbelief that Jenny had actually shown her face.

"Hey everyone," she said, "How is everyone doing?" We all were puzzled. Why was she talking to us? Why was she acting as if Saturday never happened?

"Yes, how may we help you? I asked

"I just thought I'd say hi to my friends," she said with a smile

"You think we're your friends," Mikala exclaimed, "Why would you think that?"

"Well we're all band members' right? If anything, we should be the best of friends."

Cory replied, "I don't know who you think you are coming in here and trying to play the friend card but none of us want anything to do with you."

"It's ok I expected you to feel that way but I've changed. I'm over you Cory."

"Oh really Jenny and why should I, no, any of us believe you."

"There's nothing that I can do to make you believe me. You will have to just wait and see."

"Ok you can sit with us," I exclaimed, "Just so you know we will be watching you."

"Thanks for giving me a second. You won't regret this." Everyone at the table was very skeptical except for Cory, the person who should have been the most skeptical of all. Jenny had hurt him and for him to believe such a tale was amazing. Jenny began to talk like a normal human being as if Saturday had never happened. Everyone slowly began to forget about the crazy first impression of Jenny and began to see a softer, gentler Jenny. I watched as Chris and Lizzy left the mess hall once again laughing once more. The first day of practice was finally over and my quest for Lizzy had been temporarily interrupted.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I woke up the next morning with a clouded mind. The past days events had made me stressed. Between marching band and Chris unknowingly questing after Lizzy, I needed some peace of mind. I decided to go the lake to clear my head. I was almost at the lake when I saw a shadow in the distance sitting by the waterside. On closer inspection, it was Chris. This wasn't what I need to see. Despite what I felt like really doing, I decided to say hi.

"Hey Chris, you a morning person too," I said.

"Do I know you?"

"Not personally but maybe Lizzy has told you about me."

"Oh yes she actually has. Your Mike right?"

"Yes that's my name."

"You have a really good friend there Mike. She is so fun to be around. She's funny, elegant, and smart; I see why you are so attached to her."

"Attached, I wouldn't call it an attachment."

"Oh come on, were both guys, you can't tell me that you don't have feeling for a girl like Lizzy."

"If I do have feelings for her what does it matter to you."

"I guess it really doesn't because just between us I do have feelings for her."

"Isn't it kinda early to be jumping on the love train?"

"Crushes are timeless, they can occur as soon as you look at someone."

"Well don't hold your breath Chris. Things don't always turn out like you plan."

"I know that but I feel like my chances are pretty good but even if you do have feelings for her that won't stop me from asking her out."

"Well I guess only time will tell huh?"

"Yeah time will tell and so will Lizzy," he said smugly. "This was a nice chat Mike but it's almost time for morning rehearsal and I have to eat something. Lizzy and I made plans to hang out together between rehearsals and I don't plan to give that up for the world. I will see you later Mike." He walked away with a satisfaction on his face. He wasn't being cocky he just knew that his chances were just as great as mine were if not greater. I stayed at the lake for about another twenty minutes and then went to the mess hall to get something to eat. Josh, Wayne, and Cory were there. What surprised me that Jenny was there also, having a conversation with Cory.

"Hey Wayne, Josh, Cory….Jenny."

"Hey Mike," They all replied.

"So Cory, you're actually talking to Jenny. I would have thought—"

"Knock it off," replied Cory, "Stop giving her such a hard time. She said she was sorry and stop talking about her like she isn't here."

"Chill Cory I'm only looking out for you. Don't you remember last Saturday when she came in here all crazy like?"

"Yes I do remember but I've since gotten over that. We can have a conversation you know." Jenny looked at me smiling connivingly. I didn't trust her at all and as much as I wanted to tell Cory she was bad news he wouldn't have listened to me anyway. How would Mikala have reacted if she saw Cory around Jenny? I could have only imagined. The second day of practice had begun and we all spent another six hours practicing our marching show on the practice field. Everyone had to learn how to read dots and find their place on a football field. It was another long morning. When we finally had an intermission between rehearsals I decided to talk to Mikala. I would have gone to find Lizzy but I knew she was with Chris. I wanted to know how she was taking this whole Jenny situation. I found her in the mess hall having a drink.

"Hey Mikala," I said joyfully.

"Hey Mike, how have you been?"

"I've been good. I wanted to talk to you for a few minutes?"

"Sure what did you wanna talk about?"

"It concerns you and Cory. Did you know that he has been talking and hanging out with Jenny?"

"What he is? When did you find this out?"

"It was just this morning and he got on my case when he said I was talking about her."

"Don't you find that odd Mike?"

"Don't you find it odd Mikala that he could just forget what happened on Saturday?"

"Yeah I do. I'm going to have a talk with him about it later."

"See that you do." Five o'clock rolled around and it was back to the practice field for more marching. Mr. Taylor was an excellent drum major and a wonderful director at that. He wouldn't let any section fall behind. Practice finished promptly at eight o'clock. My friends and I hit the mess hall to grab dinner. We all sat down with our food and Mikala sat down next to me. It wasn't a few minutes into sitting down that Cory and Jenny came in laughing and joking around. Mikala wasn't going to have that.

"Hey Cory," Mikala said, "What are you doing?

"I'm just hanging out with Jenny. That isn't a problem is it?"

"It's a very big problem. It wasn't even a few days ago that she ran out of here vowing that no one else would be able to have you and now you are just acting like it never happened."

"Sometimes you have to let go of the past. I can't let her actions stop me from enjoying life."

"Well I can. I don't want you hanging out with Jenny anymore."

"Where do you get off telling me who I can and can't hang out with? You're doing the same thing as Mike talking about Jenny as if she isn't here too."

"You either stop hanging out with her or we're through." Mikala was mad and stormed out of the room.

"I'm sorry that things have to be this way between your friends and I," Jenny said apologetically.

"Its ok Jenny, They will have to deal with the fact that two people can break up and still remain friends."

"I guess they will won't they." Cory and Jenny both walked out of the mess hall. Lizzy and Chris decided to stop by and say hi to everyone and then they left as well. All of my friends decided to retire and I did the same. Meanwhile about an hour after everyone went to sleep Cory was outside walking the mile distance around the lake. He didn't notice that Jenny was there hiding amongst the brush and trees. She took her time and when the moment came, she jumped out of the bushes and grabbed Cory.

"Hey baby long time no see," she yelled.

"What? Jenny? What are you doing? Let me go!" Cory managed to break free and tried to run but Jenny grabbed him again. "Jenny please let go of me," he exclaimed.

"I told you no one would be able to have you. You are not over me and you know it. Don't you remember that night by the lake where we met Cory? We met under the moonlight not you and that tramp Mikala."

"She isn't a tramp and you need to let go of my body." Mikala had thought about what she had said at dinner and decided that Cory had the right to be friends with whomever he wanted to. Mikala decided to clear her head so she went for a walk around the lake. She was nearing the lake when she saw a struggle in the distance.

"Cory you will always be mine forever and ever and regardless of what your friends and that tramp Mikala say you are my boyfriend." Cory tried once again to get away but before he could, Jenny had leaned in and kissed right on the lips. Mikala saw this and was hurt and mad at the same time. Cory had looked past Jenny and saw Mikala standing there, tears streaming from her face. She was speechless.

"Mikala, this isn't what it looks like—"

"It's exactly what it looks like Mikala, Cory has decided that you aren't good enough for him and has decided to take me back."

"No, Mikala. You have to listen to me. Jenny is—"

"I don't want to hear it Cory. I knew this would happen. I told you Jenny was bad news but you continued to stay with her anyway, I guess what Mike said was right. You have always held a torch for Jenny and I should never have gone out with you."

"Mikala please you have to hear me out—"

"You can save your words because they mean nothing to me. We are through Cory; you two can have each other." Mikala cried as she ran away in the night back to her cabin. Cory sat there stunned and Jenny stared at him.

"Look at what you've done Jenny. How could you do that to me?"

"How could you do that to me? You loved me and decided to go find another girl. I told you once I'll tell you again. No man dumps Jenny Rose."

"I'll never forgive you Jenny," Cory exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter that tramp is out of the picture so we can focus on our future."

"Future? What future? There isn't even a present we aren't together Jenny, we will never be together again so get over it."

"You just don't understand do you Cory. You need a while to come to your senses. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"There won't be a tomorrow, or the next day because I want you to stay away from Mikala, my friends, and most importantly me."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow," Jenny said as she walked away. Cory had lost everything. He had lost the respect of the girl who had warned him of the impending danger. Jenny had gotten what she had wanted. Cory was no longer dating Mikala and the marching competition still drew closer.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Two days had passed since Jenny's plot to break Cory and Mikala had succeeded. Cory had informed me about the previous night's events and after two days of practicing toward the marching show Mikala still wasn't talking to Cory. It was Friday and after today, a full week of practicing would be finally over. I woke up at the usual time to get ready for the morning rehearsal. I was looking forward to the afternoon intermission but I noticed something was odd. Cory didn't show up to the morning rehearsal. This would have been the third time he had missed the rehearsal. Around one o' clock, I decided to go look for Cory. I found him at the lake, which wasn't surprising. What was surprising was that it was in the afternoon. I walked up to him and sat down.

"Cory, why weren't you at rehearsal this morning?"

"I didn't feel like going," he replied.

"You didn't feel like going? Doesn't this mean anything to you? We need everyone's participation if were going to beat Diamond Hills."

"What's the point, Mike? Mikala won't speak to me and I have to see Jenny every time I'm out on the marching field. It's like a stab in the back from Jenny and a cruel irony from Mikala. Why bother going to practice if I have to see my ex and my new ex?"

"Listen Cory, you can't let your personal problems disrupt why you are here. I know what Jenny did was wrong and unforgivable. I know that from Mikala's point of view it makes you look like a heartless individual. Give it time, Cory, things will eventually smooth over. Anyway before the evening rehearsal Mr. Taylor has another announcement to make."

"Ok, Mike thanks for telling me. Mind if I could just be by myself for a while?

"Sure Cory, I'll see you later." I walked away to go find Lizzy. I hadn't talked to her in a few days. I checked the mess hall and found her. Lucky she was alone.

"Hey Lizzy, How have you been?"

"Mike, it's been a while. I've been good, thanks for asking."

"That's good to hear. How have you and Chris been?"

"We've been great. I have had such a wonderful time with him. Its like sometimes I lose myself when I'm around him."

"Oh, I see. Well I'm happy that you've been enjoying yourself. Did you hear about what happened between Mikala and Cory?

"Who didn't hear it? That event spread like wildfire around this camp. I feel really bad for Cory. It isn't his fault Jenny is psycho crazy for him and would go to lengths like breaking him and Mikala up."

"Well still, he's missed practice because he can't bear to show up. He can't let this thing ruin the rest of his summer."

"I know, Mike. This is just one of those things that will have to work itself out. I haven't talked to Mikala since before this all happened."

"Neither have I. Someone needs to talk to her about it. She probably has no one to talk to."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Well evening rehearsal is about to start. We should get going."

"Ok let's go." Lizzy and I left the mess hall and headed towards the practice field. When we arrived, I noticed that Cory had showed up. Mr. Taylor stood up on the podium and made his announcement.

"Hello camper, I wanted to thank you for a wonderful week of rehearsals. I want you to continue that effort into the following week. The announcement I wanted to make is that we have another late arrival. Please give a warm welcome to Darren Marshall." We all applauded. "Please make sure that you get him up to speed on marching techniques and show music. He is a week behind but knowing this band, we can compensate. Now that that introduction is over, let the evening rehearsal begin." We rehearsed our hearts out. We were almost dead tired by the time it was over. Everyone stopped in the mess hall to get something to eat. Afterwards everyone sat by the campfire, everyone but Mikala who sat by another campfire all by herself. Darren was just leaving the mess hall and was about to join everyone else but saw a girl weeping in the distance. He was concerned for her and decided to see what was wrong.

"I'm new here and even though you don't know me someone like you should be sitting here all alone."

"If you knew the things that have happened to me, you would know why I feel so alone."

"Well I know I'm a stranger but go ahead a tell me." He sat down next to her by the campfire.

"At this camp, I developed feeling for a guy named Cory. He was a sweet and caring guy who wanted everything for my happiness. On the night he decided to ask me out his deranged ex girl friend Jenny decided to come back to camp and tried to create a rift in between us. I wasn't going to have it and Cory wasn't going to either. She kept on trying to come in between us and I thought Cory and I had come to and understanding that Jenny was bad news. Well in the days that followed Cory and Jenny started hanging out and acting as if nothing had occurred between us. I told him that if he didn't stop seeing Jenny that I was going to break up with him. Later that night I told myself that I had overreacted and wanted to clear my head. As I went to talk a walk around the lake, I saw Cory and Jenny kiss in the distance. I couldn't believe what I had seen. My heart had shattered into a million pieces. He tried to explain himself but I didn't want to hear. I had seen enough. It has been over two days since it happened and I haven't talked to anyone about it but you."

"Wow, I'm sorry you had to go through that. Where I come from people say that as fun as band is, its not free from drama. I guess band camp is no different. Listen—"

"Mikala"

"Yes, thank you, Mikala; he had no right to wrong you like that. I'm sorry that you have to sit here feeling like you can't talk to anyone about this but you can. As you may know this is my first day here so I don't know that much about this camp. Thanks for telling me about your issues."

"Thanks for listening—"

"Darren"

"Yes, Darren, thank you for listening." Once again, the campfire had created another potential friendship and Mikala and Darren went on talking about other issues until they decided finally to go to bed. I on the other had needed to focus on my own situation. Figuring out where I stood in the love triangle between Chris, Lizzy, and I.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The next day I told myself that I wanted to spend most of the day with Lizzy so I woke up extra early and went to the mess hall. I took a seat and waited for Lizzy to show up. Eventually she showed up and I flagged her down.

"Good morning Lizzy."

"Good morning Mike. How are you today?"

"I'm doing well thanks for asking. Listen I wanted to know if we could just spend the entire Saturday together; just you and me. What do you say?"

"Mike this is so random. Any particular reason why?"

"Well we just haven't hung out lately plus I thought it would be fun."

"Well sure Mike, I would love to hang out with you. What exactly would you like to do?"

"Just wait and see Lizzy," I replied. After breakfast, I decided we would leave everyone. I took her to the place few people knew existed. I took her to the Hidden Cove.

"Well Lizzy were here."

"Wait I've been here before. I really have been here before."

"Really, I've never brought you here. I thought this was a place only me and Josh knew about."

"A few days ago I took Chris hiking with me and we stumbled upon this place. I enjoyed myself here."

"That's nice to know." We both took a seat under the waterfall and felt the cool breeze blowing through the air.

"Listen Mike, we need to talk."

"What do we need to talk about?"

"We need to talk about us, Chris, the three of us."

"Ok, please go on."

"I'm not the smartest girl out there but with the help of a friend I've figured out that you have a crush on me."

"Well Lizzy, I don't really know how to respond to that."

"Don't feel bad, I found out that Chris has a crush on me too so I kinda feel I'm putting a gap in between us by hanging out with Chris all the time."

"Lizzy, please feel no guilt for hanging out with Chris. He is a friend of yours too and as such, you can hang out with him. Don't let me dictate who you can hang out with."

"Ok thanks for that but it doesn't change what I said. I don't want you to feel like the friendship between us is any less there because I've been with Chris lately."

"Ok Lizzy, mind if I can say something?"

"Yes, go right ahead."

"I do have a crush on you and I did feel threatened when Chris came into the picture. I tried to put it out of my head but I bothered me. I have intuition as well I my personal opinion is that you have a crush on Chris."

"Well Mike, I'm still trying to sort out my feelings at the moment, I don't how I feel about either of you right now."

"Ok well I want you to know what regardless of what decision you make it won't affect the friendship between us."

"That's nice to know. I hope it wouldn't affect us. You think you have me all figured out?"

"I don't have you figured out and I'll assume neither does Chris. I could be wrong on that one though."

"He doesn't have me figured out but knowing him that could change quickly. Anyway, can we talk about something else?"

"Sure, what do you wanna talk about?"

"What do you want to accomplish at this camp? I'm pretty sure you have some mission."

"I was happy to come back to this camp because I've loved ever year of being here. Seeing as this is my last year here I do want something memorable to happen."

"Hasn't ever year here been memorable? Haven't you made friends here that you will always remember? What makes this year any different?"

"What makes this year different is that fact that I wouldn't be able to come back as a camper. We are only here for two months and if you haven't realized June is already almost finished."

"I know but if something does happen this summer, I will always remember it. I don't have thing really big I have to accomplish. Coming to camp is enough for me. Meeting you and all of my other friends are enough. The summer here isn't over so I'm prepared for what will happen."

"I have a feeling none of us have any idea what could happen at this camp. Keep in mind what has happened so far."

"Good point; that is a very good point. Wow Mike, we have been her most of the day. The sun is starting to set. We should head back to camp and meet up with the others.

"Good idea Lizzy. Let's go." Lizzy and I left the Hidden Cove and headed back to camp. Lizzy needed to go talk to Heidi so I let her go. I went to the mess hall, saw Chris, and decided to say hi.

"Hey Darren, It's nice to meet you. I'm Mike."

"Nice to meet you Mike, I've noticed there are some very nice people at this camp," he replied.

"Oh really you've already met someone."

"Yeah and it was kinda unexpected. Her name is Mikala."

"Mikala, I know her."

"Really, you do?"

"Yeah she's my friend although I haven't talked to her lately. Ever since her and my friend Cory had their fallout."

"You know Cory too?"

"Yeah he's one of my friends as well. You know him?"

"No not personally. Mikala told me about what he did to her. I've never seen anything so heartless in my life."

"Yeah well I'm pretty sure it didn't go down that way."

"Oh really, you think so? Do you have any proof supporting that; Maybe Cory's side of the story?"

"No I haven't talked to Cory about what happened. No one really has. All you have is Mikala's side of the story."

"Maybe so but I have no reason to believe that Mikala would lie. She really loved Cory from what she told me. If it weren't for Jenny, none of this would have happened."

"I'm guessing Mikala told you about that whole story. That is just insane isn't it?"

"I think so; I've never seen somebody so controlling, conniving, evil, and corrupted in my entire life."

"Neither have I. I need to talk to Cory and get his side of the story. I understand how Mikala feels but that is just one side. We need to figure out what really happened."

"I agree you go talk to Cory and well start figuring out a solution."

"Will do Darren; It was nice talking to you. By the way what instrument do you play?

"I play the baritone."

"Sweet I play baritone too. Welcome to low brass."

"Thanks man, anyway I'm going to find Mikala and see what she's up to. You need to go find Cory and talk to him."

"Ok, I will but I'll do it tomorrow. I'm really tired but enjoy the rest of the night."

"Ok, I will. Thanks Mike, It was nice meeting you."

"Likewise Darren, I'll talk to you later." Darren left to go find Mikala and I left to go to sleep. Today had been a long day. I had spent it with Lizzy and felt a little more comfortable about where I stood with her. Tomorrow I would hopefully catch Cory at the lakeside during the twilight hour.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11- Sunday June 22**

The next morning I woke up surprisingly late and noticed that if I didn't hurry I would miss Cory at the lake. By the time I got to the lake Cory was there but he was about to leave. I tried to stop him.

"Cory," I yelled out, "Don't leave. We need to talk."

"What do we need to talk about Mike?"

"We need to talk about what happened last Tuesday night. You never told me about what happened."

"What's the point? It's not going to change the way Mikala feels about me and if you haven't noticed, she isn't speaking to me."

"It would matter a lot. Mikala would listen to me about what happened. Plus if we can figure out what really happened then maybe we can start putting a lot of this drama behind us."

"Well this is what happened. The night that I decided to ask Mikala out I didn't expect Jenny to mysteriously come back. No one could have predicted that, Mikala wasn't too thrilled with Jenny reappearance and I was still in shock. She explained to me that she had moved to New York because here parents were called out there. On the move out there, she lost my phone number and could call me. I assumed that she didn't care about me anymore and I assumed that the relationship is over. Little did I know that she still had feelings for me and still thought we were still together. I did vow to wait for her this summer but fell in love with Mikala. I apologized to Mikala for Jenny's interference and thought we could move on. The problem came when I decided to try to accept Jenny back as a friend. When I was with her last summer, she wasn't crazy and conniving. Mikala wasn't very fond of me becoming friends with jenny again and threatened to break up with. I told her she had no right to choose whom I could be friends with.

"Later that night I decided to go for a walk around the lake to clear my head and out of nowhere, Jenny jumped out and took a hold of me. I tried to get away but she had a hold me and when I was about to escape she kissed me. Little did I know that Mikala saw me out in the distance with Jenny. I tried to explain myself but Mikala didn't want to hear it. She ran back to her cabin in tears and all Jenny could do was smile. I was so angry and Jenny but she was too happy to care. Every since then I haven't been able to talk to Mikala because I don't think she would want to hear my side of the story.

"So your saying that it was a case of wrong place, wrong time right?

"Yes I would never cheat on Mikala. In some crazy situation if I decided to cheat on her it wouldn't be with Jenny of all people."

"I understand Cory; I'll try to talk to Mikala about this. It's nice to have another point of view finally."

"Wait, you haven't talked to Mikala about what happened? How did you find out her side of the story?"

"I found out from a new friend of mine. His name is Darren. He was the new kid that Mr. Taylor introduced."

"Oh I see, funny out of all the people she could have talked to, she talks to a complete stranger."

"It's not too weird, Cory. That is the magic of the campfire. It brings people together. Look at me and Lizzy."

"That's true I guess. Anyway I'm hungry lest go get something to eat."

"Ok, let's go to the mess hall." We both left the lake and headed towards the mess hall. When we got there, Josh and Wayne were already there. Jenny was there also sitting amongst some of the other campers. She gave us an evil glare. We tried to ignore it. Lizzy, Chris, and Mikala then walked in. Lizzy and Chris decided to sit at the table behind us. Mikala decided to sit next to me.

"Mike, could I talk to you outside the hall for a moment?"

"Sure Mikala. I'll be right back guys," I told them. We walked outside. Mikala didn't seem very happy.

"Are you ok Mikala? You seem a little agitated."

"I am Mike. Why is Cory sitting at our table?"

"The real question is why are you so bothered by it?"

"I don't want to talk to him Mike. I don't even want to look at him."

"Do you even know his side of the story?"

"No I don't and I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear what story he has about why he decided to kiss Jenny."

"Maybe you should listen to it. Do you have reason to believe that Cory would cheat on you? Listen Mikala, I heard Cory's side of the story and I heard your side of the story from Darren. The only real difference in the stories is the perception. You saw Cory get kissed by Jenny but didn't you say that you saw a struggle in the distance? Maybe Cory was trying to get away from Jenny. It doesn't make any sense for Cory to randomly cheat on you and with Jenny of all people. I think you should think about what I've said. Anyway, I'm going to go back inside. Are you going to come with me?

"No, I've actually lost my appetite. I'm going to go back to my cabin and get some rest. I'll talk to you later Mike."

"Ok, Mikala, get some rest." I walked back inside and sat down at the table.

"She's still mad at me right," he asked.

"Yeah she is still mad at you but I talked to her about it. She's thinking about how she feels. I haven't given up on you guys."

"I'm so mad at Jenny, Mike. She had made my life a living hell. Why would she do something like this to me?"

"Some girls, Cory, can't let go of something they love. In this case, it happens to be you. The difference is how they deal with letting go of it. Jenny's way is a little off the edge."

"You've got that right. Anyway, I'm going to go back to the cabin and play cards. You guys wanna come with? Josh and Wayne agreed to, I decided to decline.

"Cory, if it's ok with you, I'm going to stay here. I'll talk to you guys later."

"Ok it's cool, I'll catch you later." Cory, Wayne, and Josh left the mess hall. Lizzy who was sitting behind me started to talk to me.

"Mike, why didn't you go with them?"

"I told them I wanted to stay here. I will catch up with them later. What plans do you have with Chris today?"

"I told him I would show him some more of the camp today. He's really excited."

"It is a big camp. There is much to see."

"Yeah there is. Well, Mike, we are going to leave so I will talk to you later."

"Ok, bye Lizzy." Lizzy and Chris left the mess hall. I decided that I hadn't talked to Heidi in a while and went to go find her. I found her by the lake writing another story.

"Hey Heidi, writing another story I presume?"

"Ok Mike what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What do you mean what's wrong?"

"You came to find me. Something must be wrong."

"Nothing is wrong with me. I just wanted to talk to you. I haven't talked to you in a while if you haven't noticed. I haven't really even seen you around our group lately."

"You would be right about that."

"Is there any particular reason why you've been avoiding us?"

"I could tell you it's because I didn't want to get involved in the Cory and Mikala mess but that's not entirely it."

"Oh really then what is it?"

"I've been thinking about it for a while but I having feelings for Cory."

"You have feelings for Cory? Whoa, I did not see that one coming. How long have you felt this way?"

"I've felt this way since the battle of the sexes. I didn't want to tell anyone because I didn't know how any of my friends would take it."

"Well you had to know that we would be a little shocked at this. I just can't see someone like you with someone like Cory."

"I'm entitled to the way I feel, Mike. What is the big problem?"

"There is no problem, I'm just a little thrown off by all of this. When are you going to tell him?"

"I have to tell him eventually but not now. He is swamped with his own mess as it is."

"Well I hope you can figure it out Heidi. I'm going to go find someone so I will talk to you later."

"Okay Mike, talk to you later," she replied. I left her and went to find Darren. I needed to tell him about what I found out from Cory. I found him walking back to the boy cabins.

"Hey Darren, long time no see."

"Hey Mike, did you talk to Cory?"

"Yes I did and I found out his side of the story. He told me that Jenny kissed him, which makes a lot more sense to what actually. It was a wrong place, wrong time sort of event."

"I see where your coming from, Mike. It's just that even if that did happen I don't think Mikala will be so quick to want to talk to him anyway."

"I talked to Mikala earlier today and I told her about Cory's side of the story. She told me that she would think about it."

"That's good maybe we can figure out what the real problem with all of this is."

"I know the root of this problem. She is crazy, insane, and needs to see a therapist."

"Sounds like a girl named Jenny."

"That would be correct my friend. Listen it's getting late so let hit the mess hall for some dinner then go and sit around the campfire."

"Sounds good, let's go." Darren and I headed for the mess hall. When we arrived, all of my friends were there except for Mikala. We had dinner and then went to go sit around the campfire. About thirty minutes into being around the campfire a figure emerged from the darkness, it was Mikala. She came around the fire and sat down next to Cory.

"Listen Cory, I've been thinking lately and I think I've been too hard on you. With the help of my friends Darren and Mike, I understand that what happened at the lake was just a part of Jenny's plot to break us up. I'm still hurt from that night but I want to let you know that I'm not mad at you anymore. I can't be mad at you because it hurts me inside and I can't spend anymore of my life being angry. With that being said, I don't want to get back in a relationship right now. I think it would just be best for us to remain friends for the time being."

"You don't to get back together? Mikala is was just Jenny who—"

"I know it was Jenny who was at fault here but I still want to be single. I don't want to get back into a relationship right now. You of all people should understand that. I just want to relax and be free from the hassle of being together. Can you accept my wish?"

"I suppose I have no choice do I? I can live with it."

"Thank you Cory for being able to understand." The night continued until the fire burned out. Mikala and Cory had finally worked out their problems, or at least could bear to talk to one another. Heidi had told me about her crush on Cory and I was enjoying having a new friend. I noticed that I was slowly starting to accept Chris being in Lizzy's life; Not that I was against it but I wasn't seeing it as a threat anymore. The next week would be the final week before the competition and I was ready along with the rest of the camp to go against Diamond Hills and win the marching showdown.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12- Monday June 23**

I woke up Monday morning feeling good about this week of rehearsal. I was pumped about-facing the Diamond Hills Marching Band. I went to breakfast early along with Cory, Josh, Darren, and Wayne. Lizzy and Chris strolled in a little later along with Heidi. The only person not present was Mikala. Mikala had decided to go for a morning stroll around the lake. Little did Mikala know that Jenny was walking the opposite way. Mikala walked right on past her but Jenny wasn't going to have that. Jenny stopped and put her hands on Mikala's shoulder and turned her around.

"Don't you act like I'm not here," she exclaimed. Mikala tried to turn around and walk away but Jenny touched her again and turned her around. "Didn't you hear me tramp or is your mouth tired from—" Mikala punched her in the face and she hit the ground hard. Jenny then tried to regain her composure.

"This is the first time I've actually heard you quiet since you've been here. Too bad someone had to punch you before you decided to shut up." Jenny finally got up and noticed she had a bloody nose.

"What did you just do to me? You think you're better than me?"

"In some ways, yes, I do think I'm better than you. I don't go around ruining people's relationships and stocking my ex's. I'm not an evil, conniving bitch, Jenny."

"Oh, is that what it is? Feeling sad about your break up with Cory? I'm so sorry you feel that way. Maybe he just wasn't your type."

"Maybe he wasn't your type, Jenny. Maybe he decided he had to move on because you just weren't the girl for him. You couldn't take the fact that he moved on. It didn't matter that it was me. It just ate you up inside and now your lashing out at his potential partners. Sorry that you are so insecure about your ability to find a lasting boyfriend. This entire camp is afraid of you because you are a loose canon and maybe you succeeded in breaking Cory and me up but let me just tell you one thing. You haven't broken my spirit because one day soon I'll find someone who cares about me."

"Where do you get off telling me how Cory felt about me, tramp? He loved me and that was something that you will never understand."

"That's where you're wrong, Jenny. He loved you but he doesn't anymore. You need to learn to move on and stop being fixated on him. It's never going to win you anything. Stop being such a pathetic loser and just move on. You will never have Cory." Mikala then walked towards the mess hall. Jenny would have her revenge against Mikala.

"That slim bitch thinks that she has bested me but she is far from winning this battle. I will have Cory, whether he likes it or not and Mikala, Mikala is going down." Mikala arrived at the mess hall and joined our table.

"Hey everyone," Mikala said.

"Hey Mikala, What took you so long to get here," I asked.

"I decided to take a walk around the lake until I was interrupted by Jenny. She tried to pick a fight with me but I punched her in the face. I told her to get over all of this. I told her to get over Cory because she will never have him."

"I'm growing tired of Jenny very fast. Why can't she just leave us alone? It's just getting out of hand now. We have to resort to physical blows just to get rid of her. I have a feeling that once again this isn't the last time we will be seeing her." We all talked for another thirty minutes before heading to the marching field for early morning rehearsals. I was the week before the big event and that all made us work that much harder. After one o'clock, I needed to talk to Josh. I realized that I hadn't in a while. I tried looking for him but then realized where he was. He was in a place that I hadn't stepped foot in all summer. He was in the library. Pearl Hills was a very funded town and they provided the band camp, in addition to the essentials for marching, a library for looking up information, a swimming pool for recreation, and a place for horseback riding. These were just places located on the actual campgrounds. There was much to seen within the actual town. There was a movie theatre for seeing the latest movies released, go-karts for passing the time, a diner for when you got bored with eating your own meals and a cable car that allowed easy access to the bottom of the mountain to visit Diamond Hills. I walked into the library and found it packed with books about every possible subject imaginable. I found him on one of several computers looking a no other than _The Melancholy of Haruhi____Suzumiya._

"Finally I found you, Josh." I said. "What you're currently doing for some reason doesn't surprise me at all."

"I'm just making sure that _Wikipedia _hasn't changed anything on this article. You know how much I love _Wikipedia._"

"Believe me, Josh, I'm right up there with you when it comes to _Wikipedia_. Can you believe that we haven't been in here all summer?"

"I can believe it. We have been so busy lately that we haven't had any time to come in here. I thought I would drop in between rehearsals."

"I actually came to talk to you, Josh. I haven't talked to you in a while."

"Well thanks, Mike. What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"I wanted to talk about all of the craziness that has ensued here over the last couple for weeks. I wanted to talk to you about what Heidi told me the other day. I wanted to talk to you about Jenny and what we can do to deal with it."

"Wow Mike, I didn't know there was so much to talk about."

"I know but as long as we remain at this camp there will be plenty to talk about. Heidi told me something the other day that I wasn't really expecting to hear. She told me that she has feelings for Cory."

"She has feelings for Cory? Whoa, I didn't see that one coming."

"See Josh, that's the exact same thing I said when she told me about it."

"I don't know what to say it seems a little random but she is entitled to her feelings."

"Yes, I know, but I still don't know what to really say about it. She has to tell Cory as some point. I guess we will see how that unfolds."

"Yeah I guess so. What did you want to talk to me about where Jenny is concerned?"

"I want to talk to you about how she can cause so much trouble in so many lives at once."

"I guess I understand where you're coming from, but could you explain?"

"She came out of nowhere back into Cory's life. She tried to break Cory and Mikala up which she succeeded in doing by the way and she is harassing Mikala. There is no telling whose life she will end up invading next; wouldn't be surprised if it were you or me."

"I know you're just trying to be cautious but I really doubt it would be me."

"Oh, really, what excludes you from being included in her radar? Sure Mikala was hit because she was Cory's girlfriend but she has every intention to terrorize us until she gets what she wants and that's Cory."

"When you say it that way, I guess none of us are safe from her. I'll keep my guard up."

"See that you do. Anyways I've been asking my friends this question and I guess I'll ask you now. What do you hope to accomplish here at camp?"

"Interesting question, Mike, I haven't really thought about it. At the moment, my reason for being here is just to enjoy being here with my friends. I know other people are here for love, not that that's their only reason for being here, but I don't quite have that on my agenda yet. I guess I will see how that unfolds."

"Oh ok, thanks for telling me. It time to head back to the marching field so lets double time it, ikou!"

"You know, Mike, I understood what you said the first time but thanks for telling me in Japanese. I know defiantly that we need to go," he smiled at me. We left the library and headed back to the marching field. We saw Jenny at the field talking to other band members. We were both in disbelief that other people could stand to be around her, let alone have a conversation with her. Even though we had a competition next week, Mr. Taylor was feeling more benevolent than usual and decided to end rehearsal early. Everyone was ecstatic about it. Everyone decided to get something to eat at the mess hall. I said hi to Darren and left the mess hall. Everyone decided to end the night around the blazing campfire. Everyone was there except for two people, Darren and Mikala. They had other plans concerning the campfire. They went to the area that Mikala was been the previous night.

"Can you believe that we managed to end up here again," Mikala asked.

"I know, it's a little reminiscent of the other night but I don't mind."

"The last couple of days have been hard for me but I never expected for it to turn out the way it has. I didn't expect you to come along and help me with my problems, even if it wasn't intentional."

"I'm a nice guy, Mikala, and slowly but surely, people like me and starting to disappear. I wish there were more people like me but when I think about it, there are. There is Mike; a really good friend of mine now and there is you. Life can be crazy sometimes but you find someone you can tell all of your problems and secrets to. The campfire is a perfect place to do it."

"You know, Darren, your words means a lot to me. I agree with everything you've said. A lot as happened to me over the past couple of days but no matter how bad things got, I kept my head up in hope that something good would happen. Something good has happened, I have found you." The campfire was about to work its magic. The two of them scooted closer together; hearts beating faster and faster; palms starting to sweat and anticipation building. The only thing that could be heard in that moment was the heartbeats of each other. The sound of the campfire and the people who surrounded became a background noise. They leaned in to each other, stares entwining and desires pouring out. They kissed each other in the silence of the moment with the moon as a backdrop. It lasted for a few moments and then they pulled away.

"Wow, Mikala, did that feel as surprising to you as it did to me," he asked. He was secretly smiling but he didn't want to admit it until he heard her response. He looked at her and she was speechless. She couldn't find what words to say. She was still in shock from the kiss.

"Wow, Darren, I wish I could say I was sorry but that kiss was something that I didn't plan on, but secretly wanted to happen." Darren smiled; he knew there was no harm in doing so.

"Mikala, I just want to say that I think you are beautiful and you mean the world to me. I was very happy to help you with your problems. I understand the mess that you've been through so I won't ask you out. I just want you to take your time with everything and when the time is right then whatever you want to happen will happen."

"Thank you, Darren, for taking into account my condition. I really appreciate it. You truly are a nice guy."

"I try to treat everyone like they mean something. I have no problem doing it." Mikala laid her head on Darren's shoulders for the next couple of minutes. She, nor Darren, wanted that moment to end. They both decided to turn in early and went back to their cabins. Cory, Wayne, Josh, and I decided to turn in early too and went back to our cabins. The campfire had once again aided in continuing someone's relationship and I was hopeful that the dark clouds that had plagued us for the last few weeks would finally be moving on. I knew there were better days ahead.


End file.
